


he instead found release

by not_the_marimba



Category: Rebecca's Revival
Genre: M/M, leeches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:44:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_the_marimba/pseuds/not_the_marimba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sometimes when what you're reading for class is really dry, you write fanfic about a one-off sentence and email it to someone. </p><p>"Aware that the slaves were quick to pick up on the sexual hypocrisy of many white Christians, he shunned women and instead found release by being bled every eight days." (pg. 54)</p>
            </blockquote>





	he instead found release

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wrabbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrabbit/gifts).



"Brother Martin? Constance said I should come at once. Are you alright? This is much sooner than usual." The doctor peered in through the doorway.

"Oh, Doctor, I'm so glad you've come. I've been... out of sorts, I believe I require another treatment." Martin bristled where he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Well, I brought the leeches. Are you quite comfortable here or should we adjourn to the drawing room?"

"Here is fine." Martin shifted and gestured beside him. "Please, sit with me."

The doctor entered the room. "If you'll roll up your shirt sleeves, Brother Martin." He sat on the bed, his leg pressing slightly against Martin's.

Martin rolled up his sleeves, gazing at the doctor out the corner of his eyes. Like Martin, he was younger than most of the settlers; both had been sent out to the West Indies in their early 20s and had only been here a few years. In the lamplight, the doctor's profile was hazy, alluring.

The doctor took Martin's arm in his steady hands, and Martin shuddered involuntarily. "There's no need to be afraid, you know I won't harm you," the doctor teased, laying Martin's arm across his lap as he prepared the leeches.

Martin's skin prickled in anticipation until the doctor applied the first leech, at which point he cried out, throwing his head back.

"Shhh," the doctor hushed him, applying the others quickly. Martin felt the familiar rush of the bleeding thrumming in his veins. He shuddered as the doctor attached the last leech.

"Be still," the doctor urged him, putting an arm around his shoulder. "I need you to be very still for me, Brother Martin, so you don't bruise too badly. Can you do that for me?"

Martin whimpered softly, nodding and leaning into the doctor's embrace. He felt lightheaded, and leaned against him as the doctor stroked his hair.

Martin wasn't sure whether it was minutes or hours later that he felt the doctor helping him sit up as he began to pry the leeches away. He sat suddenly tense, mildly embarrassed by his earlier behavior. What must the doctor think of him?

"I do hope you're feeling better, Brother Martin," the doctor said as he began packing his things away.

"Much better, thank you," Martin said rubbing his arm. "No doubt due to your skill, I'm sure." He blushed a bit, realizing how that might sound.

"Well, I'll be off, I suppose," the doctor said, closing his bag.

"Safe travels." Martin sat up again, facing the doctor.

The doctor suddenly looked at Martin intently, and Martin remained frozen under his eye. Suddenly, as if under a spell, the doctor sprung forward and pressed a quick, but firm kiss to Martin's lips, and then just as suddenly jerked away.

"Brother Martin, forgive me, you must think--" The doctor sputtered, clearly terrified, but was cut off by Martin laying a hand on his arm.

"Doctor," he said, moving closer, "do you think you will be able to come by again tomorrow? I've just felt so poorly lately, I think I'll need another treatment."


End file.
